


Инкубы: этюд агонии или экстаза (или их невероятного сочетания)

by ka_mai, Ti_Flimmern



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Humour, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sudden Plot Twists!, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Инкубы: этюд агонии или экстаза (или их невероятного сочетания)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Incubi: A Study in Agony or Ecstasy. Or Both](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30071) by LunarGeography. 



– Раздевайся. Немедленно.  
Учитывая все обстоятельства, Ватануки Кимихиро решил, что у него есть абсолютно обоснованная причина подумать некоторое время над требованием, которое ему так резко выдвинули.  
Он, в конце концов, вот только что обрёл под ногами твёрдую почву после всего, что – после этой штуки с щупальцами, да, это были щупальца, они точно не были... не были – даже если они были красного цвета и с маленькими, ну, или не очень маленькими яркими головками, которые становились влажными, когда щупальца ласкали, э-э, то есть трогали, э-э, то есть держали его за не предназначенные для держания места и поглаживали...  
Короче.  
Это были щупальца и Ни Что Иное, как бы там фаллически они ни выглядели – всякие Что Иные так извиваться не могут. И цепляться тоже. Ватануки был уверен, что когда щупальца постепенно разрывали на нём одежду – два вцепились в воротник и нарочно медленно стали стаскивать с него рубашку, принудительный стриптиз: сначала одна пуговица, потом вторая, – это всё была часть невероятно гротескного и сложного способа разодрать жертву на части и насытиться её кровью.  
Во всяком случае, Ватануки молился, чтобы так оно и было – что всё, чего хотела от него тварь, – это сожрать. Это нормально. Ждать смерти в лапах очередного монстра было... ну, даже знакомо и отрадно. С этим Ватануки привык справляться. Перспектива быть разорванным на куски и съеденным не была новой и ошеломляющей, не была абсолютно унизительной и от этого волнующей. Ватануки действительно молился – пусть хрень с щупальцами просто убьёт его в слегка необычной манере.  
Правда, ей для этого понадобилось снимать с Ватануки одежду и тереться обо всякие чувствительные места.  
Итак, Ватануки молился, чтобы тварь просто съела его – с того самого момента, как разглядел, что за монстр на него напал. Но когда два чле... щупальца, это были щупальца! – стащили с Ватануки штаны и обернулись вокруг очень личной части тела, нежно потирая и поглаживая, – вот тогда Ватануки растерял все слова и молиться больше не смог.  
Также исчезла внушительная часть его желания убежать к чертям.  
Это пугало.  
Не то чтобы он мог – подвешенный в метре от земли, связанный щупальцами, которые обернулись вокруг запястий, коленей и лодыжек. Они распластали несчастного Ватануки так, чтобы другим щупальцам, нетерпеливым и пульсирующим, было легче добраться до каждого уголка его тела. Он бурно с ними боролся – и с теми, которые обернулись вокруг туловища, схватили чуть пониже спины и за шею, и с теми, которые оказались за ушами, добрались до сосков – и все тёрлись, ласкали кожу, и это отвлекало, ужасно и хорошо одновременно.  
В целом, борьба Ватануки была совершенно бесполезна, и, если бы он был честен с собой, то признал бы, что она давно превратилась в вялое подёргивание, а его вопли протеста – не такие уж категорические.  
Их бы скоро заглушили, если бы чле... щупальце! – здоровое такое, добралось туда, куда вроде как устремлялось.  
Но из ниоткуда вспыхнул ослепительный свет, и Ватануки упал. Прямо из пункта «так хорошо» в пункт «ай, больно же». Дыхание перехватило, и когда воздух снова начал поступать в лёгкие и обратно, Ватануки лежал на земле, опрокинутый на спину. Над ним склонялся лучник.  
Лучник (а это был никто иной, как Домеки) был в ярости и напряжённо смотрел на Ватануки невозможно тёмными глазами, в которые тоже вполне можно было упасть. Он сжимал лук в руке так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
А Ватануки болезненно осознавал разодранность собственной рубашки, которая теперь вовсе не скрывала соски, и пульсирующую боль ниже, и то, как заметна эрекция за застёжкой брюк, у которых оторвали пуговицу. Прикосновения щупалец практически лишили Ватануки способности связно мыслить, и его теперешнее унизительное положение, и выражение лица Домеки (даже более яростное, чем в тот первый раз, когда Домеки увидел повязку на глазу Ватануки) – всё это не помогало понять смысл слов, сказанных Домеки.  
Не помогало и то, что Ватануки вообще, совсем, никогда не ожидал услышать эти два слова вместе. Подряд. Точно не в предложении, обращённом к нему, Ватануки. Особенно не от самого раздражающего в мире одноклассника.  
Ватануки решил, что абсолютное отсутствие даже намёка на буйство и гнев в качестве ответа ни один разумный сторонний наблюдатель не вменил бы ему в вину.  
Кроме того, Ватануки был слишком занят попытками приподняться на локтях, собраться с силами и хотя бы свести колени вместе, чтобы принять менее провокационную позу.  
– Чего-о?  
Голос подвёл Ватануки, и последний слог вопроса он почти пропищал. Частично в этом можно было обвинить позднее осознание того, что Домеки смотрит прямо на стояк у Ватануки в штанах. И что Домеки сделал шаг по направлению к Ватануки, продолжая неприлично пялиться. Теперь он точно нависал над Ватануки, стоял прямо между неприемлемо разведённых колен. Всё это нависание было почти... пугающим. Да. Пугающим. И всё. Не волнующим никак. Просто пугающим. Ну, почти.  
Кроме шуток и доводов рассудка: это угрожающее, нарушающее личное пространство нависание заставляло сердце Ватануки биться быстрее, а неназываемые части организма – пульсировать в такт участившемуся сердцебиению. Рассерженный Домеки мог сделать с Ватануки что-нибудь, вообще что угодно, и Ватануки не смог бы его остановить, и Ватануки с ужасом признавал, что ему очень, очень нравится об этом думать.  
– Раздевайся. Немедленно.  
Домеки повторил свою невозможную – идиотскую! несуразную! унизительную! – команду более низким голосом, как будто имел полное право раздавать подобные указания и ожидать, что Ватануки подчинится.  
Но что было хуже всего: молния на брюках Ватануки соскользнула на несколько звеньев – он не мог не вздрогнуть, услышав такие слова, сказанные в таком тоне.  
О боги. Этого Не Происходит. Ватануки не лежит на земле и не жаждет почувствовать прикосновение собственной кожи к коже этого равнодушного урода. Ватануки мог бы признать – потому что он всегда был честен! – что у Домеки есть качества, которые в определённом свете можно было бы посчитать сексуальными. Девяносто два процента женской части учащихся Академии Кросс (включая школьную медсестру) не могут ошибаться. Домеки был высокий, широкоплечий и прямо-таки излучал ауру наглой самоуверенности. И он был настолько равнодушен ко всему происходящему вокруг него! Но были намёки, редкие намёки на сильные эмоции – вулканических масштабов! – которые прятались внутри, и Ватануки предполагал, что многие люди воображали, как прорывает дамбу, сдерживающую всё, что прячется за этими янтарными глазами, и как всех смывает получившийся потоп.  
Не то чтобы он сам просыпался от подобных снов и испытывал острую необходимость устроить стирку до восхода солнца. Никогда не ловил себя на мысли о том, что могло бы случиться, когда Домеки прижал его к стене... и если бы Домеки не решил поговорить с Юко и дал бы волю рукам.  
Так. В сторону абсолютно объективное рассмотрение личных качеств Домеки; ни в коем случае Ватануки не собирается заканчивать то, что начал монстр с щупальцами. Не-а. Ни за что. Домеки выстрелил в щупальцевую тварь волшебной стрелой, и это всё, и теперь жизнь вернётся на круги своя, и Ватануки спокойно и рационально всё объяснит, как только справится с гормональной бурей в собственном теле, которая велит ему откинуться на спину и позвать Домеки помочь со всеми этими одёжными делами – и продолжить, если Домеки угодно.  
– Какого?.. Почему это я должен?..  
– Снимай одежду, или мне придётся сделать это за тебя, – Домеки сжал дугу лука крепче.  
Молния на штанах Ватануки отползла ещё на несколько звеньев назад, поскольку часть Ватануки активно поддерживала высказанную Домеки мысль. Но остальные части Ватануки не позволили повстанцу одержать победу.  
– Почему, во имя всего святого, я должен раздеваться? Ты, наверное, не заметил, но я уже в достаточной степени раздет, и у меня нет абсолютно никакого желания усугублять проблему, просто чтобы... чтобы... чтобы ты порадовался, извращенец!  
Домеки наконец отвёл свои янтарные глаза – которые вовсе не были сонными и равнодушными – от ширинки на брюках Ватануки. Ситуацию это в целом не исправило, потому что Домеки успел окинуть взглядом его всего, дав несчастному пострадавшему понять, что ни одно свидетельство его унизительного возбуждения не осталось незамеченным.  
Ватануки теперь ненавидел (целиком и полностью ненавидел) традиционную униформу лучников, потому что складки широких штанов-хакама не позволяли определить, понравилось ли Домеки увиденное. Немигающий взгляд был обжигающим, но сведённые брови и морщина между ними говорили о гневе, не о возбуждении.  
Чёрт.  
О, нет, Ватануки об этом сейчас не думал.  
Ватануки было интересно, не приводят ли продолжительные унижение и смущение к спонтанному самовозгоранию, и в целом он был не против самоиспепелиться прямо здесь и сейчас. У него дрожали руки, он не был уверен, как долго сможет опираться на локти и не падать на спину. Это всё никак не помогало осуществить план собирания в кучу осколков собственного достоинства.  
Ватануки точно не думал о всяких непристойностях, когда смотрел на пальцы Домеки, сжимающие дугу лука, и совершенно точно не заметил, что они длинные и изящные, хоть и огрубевшие, или что вены, выступившие на запястьях из-за крепкой хватки, напоминают о силе рук Домеки. Не-а. Даже и мысли не было.  
– Это был инкуб, и он тобой овладел...  
– Вовсе нет!  
Короткий взгляд на ширинку Ватануки – ой, молния совсем расстегнулась, – был возражением Домеки, – как ни прискорбно, исчерпывающим.  
Спонтанное возгорание могло произойти в любой момент. Ну же, пожалуйста?  
– Он тобой овладел. Частично, по крайней мере, – намёк на усмешку, и снова выражение лица Домеки стало едва ли не злее, чем раньше.  
– Он мог привязать тебя к себе. Поработить. Если ему это удалось, то на теле остался знак. Нужно убедиться, что его нет – так что раздевайся.  
– Привязать меня?  
– Я не буду повторять.  
Ватануки обнаружил, что освобождается от остатков рубашки. Имя Домеки – Шизука, «тихий» – было очень уместным, даже в гневе он не повышал голос. Было что-то такое в резком тихом тоне, с чем почти невозможно спорить.  
Почти.  
Ватануки хоть и был тем, кто не сдаётся в почти безнадёжных случаях, но сейчас решил не ввязываться в спор, который не выиграет. Он явно не в форме.  
Пока Ватануки возился с остатками рубашки (от дрожащих рук было мало толку), его щёки и шея покрылись горячечным румянцем. Взгляд затуманился, вовсе не из-за слёз стыда и уж точно не из-за слёз разочарования: Домеки пялился на него и просил снять одежду только чтобы узнать, не поработила ли Ватануки та тварь с щупальцами, инкуб.  
А поскольку Ватануки вовсе не был расстроен, вопрос, который он задал, пытаясь содрать с локтей влажные рукава рубашки, был задан из чистого любопытства, а не чтобы отвлечься от страданий и сохранить хоть немного выдержки. И голос Ватануки Не Дрогнул.  
– Оставил знак... Как он выглядит?  
– У инкуба есть свой символ. Как личная печать, – Домеки уже казался спокойнее, по крайней мере, он не цедил каждое слово сквозь зубы. – Когда... когда один из них привязывает к себе человека, этот символ появляется где-нибудь на коже, как татуировка. Он же есть и на самом демоне – под пупком, над второй чакрой. Ты его наверняка видел у того, который на тебя напал.  
О.  
– А-а, да, я видел. В виде круга с выходящими из центра лучами – как символ солнца.  
Рубашка оказывала впечатляющее сопротивление, особенно для вещи, которую основательно разодрали щупальца. Но по крайней мере борьба с одеждой давала Ватануки возможность не смотреть на Домеки.  
Гормоны Ватануки хотели бы знать, смотрит ли Домеки... нет. Не будем об этом. Достаточно разочарований и унижений для одного вечера.  
Последний рывок, рубашка сдалась. Победа! Не связанный собственной одеждой, Ватануки смог сесть и завертел головой, осматривая туловище. Ничего не обнаружил.  
– Всё. Ты счастлив? Никаких отметин.  
– Штаны снимай. И трусы тоже, – резко сказал Домеки.  
– Ты что, псих?  
– Снимай. Всё снимай. И не рассказывай мне, что оно не залезало тебе в штаны.  
Да. Очень злобный тон. Очень злобный. Какое право Домеки имел так яриться? На него самого никто не напал, никто не стаскивал с него одежду и не ронял задницей о землю, никто не дразнил и не унижал его. Это не он пытался смириться со злейшим стояком в жизни, не жаждал так отчаянно прикосновения, любого вообще, пока какой-то там наглый урод стоял над ним и раздавал указания.  
– У тебя-то что за беда? Чего ты злишься? Почему я должен немедленно раздеваться – здесь и сейчас? Я домой пойду – сам, блин! – и в зеркало посмотрюсь, и если найду знак, пойду к Юко. Можешь взять свои указания и засунуть их...  
Лук со стуком упал на землю, а Домеки упал на колени, схватив Ватануки за штаны. Несколько резких движений, в результате которых Ватануки опять оказался на спине, потом Домеки приподнял его за бёдра, несколько раз рванул на себя его брюки – выполнял свою угрозу, самостоятельно раздевая Ватануки.  
Брюки и трусы не сопротивлялись так, как рубашка. Или Домеки лучше раздевает людей, чем Ватануки. Сволочь.  
– Ты даже не подозреваешь, – это был рык, низкий и тихий, откуда-то из области его лодыжек, но прежде чем его мозг и тело смогли смириться с действиями Домеки, тот навис над Ватануки, стоя на четвереньках.  
– Не подозреваешь. Инкуб питается твоим возбуждением, крадёт ту самую силу, за которой охотится каждый дух в Японии – крадёт, просто распаляя. Если он тобой овладеет, ты сделаешь всё, что он потребует. Что угодно. Он тебя привязывает, и ты становишься его безвольным рабом на всю жизнь, идиот!  
Ватануки посмотрел на свою руку, которая совершенно самостоятельно двинулась в сторону Домеки. Он не знал, оттолкнёт она его или заставит приблизиться, но другая, тяжёлая и грубая рука поймала и перехватила её. Секунду Ватануки ждал (не надеялся, конечно, нет!), что Домеки прижмёт его запястье к земле. Но нет, вместо этого руку Ватануки подняли и прижали к груди Домеки, где-то над сердцем. Домеки продолжил говорить. Злость в его голосе не сочеталась с тем, как осторожно он держал ладонь Ватануки.  
– Эта тварь тебя нашла. Значит, заклятье, которое тебя прячет, разрушается – один смог найти, смогут и другие...  
Потом Домеки наклонился ближе и отпустил руку Ватануки – зато приподнял голову и поцеловал, и целовался он, как голодный, насытить которого на всё столетие вперёд мог только вкус губ Ватануки, языка Ватануки, рта Ватануки. Поцелуй вышел грубый и отчаянный, до крови яростный и неосторожный, и возбуждение, охватившее Ватануки в объятиях монстра с щупальцами, показалось ничем по сравнению с жаждой, от которой приходилось сгорать теперь.  
Пока они целовались, Ватануки сильнее прижал ладонь к груди Домеки, чувствуя биение сердца сквозь толстую льняную ткань ги, чувствуя, как привычный мир распадается на части и собирается вновь, становясь гораздо, гораздо жарче.  
Домеки прервал поцелуй, тяжело дыша, и Ватануки тихонько взвыл.  
– Ты даже не подозреваешь, – повторил Домеки между вздохами. – Насколько осторожным приходится быть, чтобы тебя не спугнуть. Проклятый упрямец.  
И они снова целовались, и Ватануки не чувствовал необходимости прерваться, чтобы сообщить Домеки, что он нисколько не упрямый. Не сейчас, не здесь, в прекрасном светлом новом мире.  
Они перестали целоваться, Ватануки стащил с плеч Домеки форму, стянул рукава ги с его сильных рук. Он смутно понимал, что Домеки всё ещё говорит:  
– ...не представляешь, сколько самоконтроля потребовалось. Мне хотелось... был так осторожен – и вот он, извивался вокруг, собирался трахнуть тебя. Ты мой.  
Ещё один жестокий поцелуй, слишком короткий, но форму Ватануки с Домеки уже снял, и ему было чем заняться.  
– Мой, Ватануки Кимихиро. Я тебя хранил – убивал за тебя, лил собственную кровь... Плакал, сволочь ты... Из всех сил старался дождаться, когда уже можно будет...  
Ватануки пришла в голову замечательная идея. Он перестал гладить широкую спину Домеки и решил закончить с раздеванием. Это честно, в конце концов – если Домеки требовал от Ватануки снять одежду, он должен сделать то же самое! После возни и нескольких бесплодных попыток развязать узлы на хакама – в процессе, правда, Ватануки убедился, что Домеки тоже возбуждён, да! – Ватануки наклонил голову, чтобы видеть, что делает. Он издал торжествующий возглас, когда узел поддался, и свободные брюки практически свалились.  
А потом он увидел кое-что – кроме внушительного бугра в трусах Домеки – кое-что достаточно странное, чтобы прояснить затуманенный желанием рассудок.  
– Домеки, что это? Выглядит, как родимое пятно. Или татуировка. Глаз. Прямо под пупком?  
И тут кожа Домеки стала расходиться, и из него полезли щупальца – в сторону Ватануки – и мир снова развалился на части, и Ватануки осознал, что, наверное, ему следовало удивиться и спросить в первую очередь: откуда это Домеки столько знает об инкубах? 

Оглушённый сокрушительной смесью паники и желания, Ватануки попытался отползти, не обращая внимания на то, что царапает ладони о камни парковой дорожки в отчаянной попытке спастись. Несколько щупалец – тёмно-красных, заканчивающихся более яркими по цвету головками, о Господи, Ватануки же гладил кожу Домеки, и ничего этого не было буквально секунду назад, – удлинились и ринулись к нему с невероятной скоростью. Ватануки дёрнулся вправо, и руку пронзила боль – он обтесал ладонь об острый гравий.  
– Идиот!  
Одно из щупалец мазнуло по левому запястью Ватануки, второе обвилось вокруг плеча правой руки.  
– Ты поранишься.  
Ватануки с ужасом – только и исключительно с ужасом – уставился на щупальце несомненно фаллической формы, обнимающее его запястье. Оно тянуло его руку вверх, чтобы Домеки мог осмотреть – но нет, это не мог быть Домеки, хотя, конечно, он выглядел как Домеки, и разговаривал так же, оскорблял его, как обычно, и создавал стрелы духовной энергии, и даже запах Домеки остался прежним (хотя, конечно, Ватануки не мог знать про такую интимную деталь).  
Ватануки дёрнул руку обратно. Чёрт побери, щупальца несомненно фаллической формы не должны быть такими сильными!  
– Дай посмотрю, что ты на этот раз с собой сотворил.  
Это точно звучало, как обычная фразочка Домеки.  
– Что... – Ватануки прочистил горло, надеясь, что его голос не совсем похож на придушенный писк, – кто ты такой? Что ты такое?  
Этот Вовсе-Не-Домеки прекратил изучать раненную ладонь Ватануки и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он ещё больше нахмурился, опустился на колени, присел – так он больше не нависал над Ватануки.  
– Ты знаешь, кто я.  
– Нет, – даже он сам услышал, как неуверенно это прозвучало. – У Домеки нет этих... этих штук. Он человек!  
Несколько упомянутых «штук» обнимали его осьминожьим объятием, обвивая плечи и длинными успокаивающими движениями поглаживая спину. Это было даже... приятно. И правда успокаивало, хотя Ватануки не мог не замечать, что щупальца остались такими же напряжёнными. И ещё казалось, что они очень, очень ему рады – так же, как и выпуклость в районе трусов Домеки.  
Ватануки было очень трудно не замечать собственную ничуть не поутихшую эрекцию, но он старался.  
– Почти человек. Мой дедушка однажды... заключил союз. Даже ему нужен был кто-то, кто мог ему помогать, – Домеки испытующе глянул на Ватануки и продолжил после паузы, – во мне и его кровь, и кровь моей бабушки.  
Щупальца, обнимавшие Ватануки, сосредоточили своё внимание на его загривке, и это было возмутительно нечестно.  
– Но... у тебя никогда не было такого, – изогнув руку, Ватануки погладил «такое», и услышал резкий вздох Домеки.  
– Они были не нужны. Я же сказал тебе, я был осторожен.  
Он провёл по щеке Ватануки пальцами – и его рука, привычная к метле и к тетиве, умело обращающаяся с палочками для еды, чтобы похитить лишний кусочек, рука, бесцеремонно открывающая двери в жилище Ватануки и подхватывающая его, когда Ватануки оступался и падал, – эта рука чуть-чуть дрожала.  
Рука Домеки дрожала, когда он прикасался к Ватануки.  
Ватануки снова погладил щупальце, держащее его запястье.  
– Я больше не хочу быть осторожным.  
– Вообще-то нормальные люди не так спрашивают, придурок, – сказал Ватануки, но это прозвучало не особо сердито, потому что нормальные люди и не так обычно отвечают. Будь это кто угодно другой, многозначительное «быть осторожным» обеспокоило бы Ватануки, но это был Домеки – чем бы он ни был. Домеки, который отдал половину правого глаза, свою кровь, десять часов ожидания под проливным дождём и слишком много всего остального, лишь бы Ватануки был жив и здоров, и Домеки никогда не сделает ничего, что бы ему навредило.  
Домеки издал какой-то глухой невнятный звук, и щупальца вокруг Ватануки сжались плотнее, и несколько новых скользнуло по его бёдрам, обвиваясь, а потом они подняли Ватануки и притянули его ближе, так, что он оседлал колени Домеки. Тот снова поцеловал Ватануки – не так яростно, как в первый раз, но страстно, горячо и с языком. Ватануки всегда казалось, что французский поцелуй должен быть гадким – это же негигиенично, правда – но в действительности эти агрессивные, исследовательские движения языка были великолепны, и ему захотелось попробовать так самому.  
Вкус Домеки был как вкус еды, приготовленной Ватануки, и как идеальное спокойствие жаркого летнего дня.  
Когда он прервал поцелуй, Ватануки издал жалобный стон, но Домеки успокоил его, легко прикасаясь губами к линии подбородка, скользя языком ниже, покусывая кожу на шее и под ухом Ватануки так, что у того что-то замкнуло в голове, сыпанув искрами. Поэтому вместо требования, чтобы Домеки вернулся и поцеловал его, как мужчина мужчину, всё, что Ватануки мог произнести – это длинный бессмысленный набор гласных.  
Именно это короткое замыкание – виной которому был целиком и полностью Домеки – не позволило Ватануки вовремя заметить несколько важных деталей. Например, что руку, вокруг которой обвилось щупальце, сначала притянули ближе – так, чтобы Домеки мог посасывать кончики его пальцев, а потом подняли выше, чтобы тот мог продолжать свои оральные исследования, прикасаясь языком к внутренней стороне запястья и дальше, к локтю, – в общем, что эту руку никто и не подумал в итоге отпустить. И когда подобное случилось со второй, Ватануки тоже не мог сказать, потерявшись в ощущениях, сосредоточившись на тёплом, чуть щекотном дыхании Домеки, приподнимавшем волоски на коже.  
Также Ватануки не сообразил, что, например, Домеки не наклонил голову, чтобы оставить укус на его ключице, а просто приподнял Ватануки, используя щупальца, обвивавшие его тело и сомкнувшиеся вокруг прижатых друг к другу запястий над его головой. Конечно же, Ватануки не обращал внимания на все эти мелочи, ведь Домеки щекотал его сосок языком, а с другой стороны скользкая и гибкая головка щупальца повторяла его движения, лаская второй сосок.  
Домеки хитро глянул на Ватануки, перед тем как наклониться ближе, накрыть сосок губами и начать посасывать – он делал это вовсе не нежно, и Ватануки не был уверен, чувствует ли он боль или наслаждение. Вот этот хитрый взгляд должен был подсказать, что Домеки задумал что-то недоброе. Должен был стать предупреждением.  
Но только лёгкая дрожь беспокойства прокатилась по его позвоночнику, и, возможно – но только возможно, ничего точного! – от нервного осознания того, что Домеки контролировал всё происходящее и имел конкретный план действий, Ватануки стало ещё жарче.  
В любом случае, Ватануки был слишком занят – щупальца нежно скользили вниз по его телу к паху, – чтобы сообразить, что может означать, если такие же щупальца плотно обвились вокруг ног. До тех пор, пока они не приподняли его, раздвигая колени и прижимая их чуть ли не к груди. Только тогда Ватануки осознал, что он распят в воздухе так, что Домеки, сидящему под ним, видна каждая деталь.  
Этому самому Домеки Шизуке, который был его соперником и самопровозглашённым защитником, и на губах и в глазах которого сейчас играла слишком уж довольная улыбочка, пока этот самый Домеки Шизука беззастенчиво и с удовольствием рассматривал Ватануки.  
– Это что... – Ватануки захлебнулся воздухом, когда кончик щупальца дразняще прикоснулся к внутренней стороне бедра, а потом скользнул к паху, так близко от определённой части, которая так жаждала прикосновений. – Это что, такая инкубская традиция – держать людей подвешенными в непристойной позе... – Влажный кончик щупальца потёрся о такую же влажную головку члена, и Ватануки издал горловой стон, но всё же он собирался закончить фразу – а потом будь что будет, хоть Потоп, хоть неприличные звуки, вызванные действиями Домеки, – ...чтобы вы могли любоваться?  
– Так лучше видно, – Домеки дал рукам волю, поглаживая зад Ватануки, сминая и раздвигая ягодицы, и Ватануки залился краской, осознав, как близко Домеки к... а потом щупальце потёрлось о его мошонку, и хотя Ватануки предпочёл бы прикосновение повыше, это всё равно было хорошо, так хорошо, и Ватануки попытался придвинуться ближе, чтобы коснуться пульсирующим, болезненно напряжённым членом о что-нибудь – о что угодно, хотя бы на секундочку. Но щупальца Домеки были сильны и непреклонны, как он сам, и Ватануки так и висел в воздухе, не в состоянии вывернуться или даже просто пошевелиться, и его член касался только воздуха.  
Что-то среднее между хныканьем и рычанием вырвалось из горла Ватануки, и ликующий вид Домеки стал ещё более самодовольным.  
Ну уж нет. Это игра на двоих, и у Домеки, если принять во внимание то, что его щупальца не просто так фаллические на вид, есть куда больше чувствительных мест, чем у Ватануки. Он потянулся пальцами к самому ближнему, слабо обхватил и потёр кончик – вниз, потом вверх.  
Глаза Домеки чуть расширились.  
Ватануки повторил движение, и снова, и щупальце скользнуло ближе, чтобы Ватануки смог обхватить его крепче. Ватануки провёл пальцами по краям головки и вокруг, посередине была впадинка, и если можно было считать липкие капли смазки доказательством, то да, эти щупальца не просто так были очень фаллическими на вид.  
Дыхание Домеки стало громче и быстрее, но Ватануки хотел попробовать заставить этого упёртого болвана издать ещё какой-нибудь звук. Он никогда не пробовал так делать, и никто так не делал с ним – не выдалось такой возможности, ладно, – поэтому Ватануки не был уверен, как правильно, но если верить подслушанному в раздевалке, такого должно хватить.  
Он повернул голову, неудобно изогнув шею – можно и растяжение заработать, если долго так держать – и лизнул головку щупальца, которое тёрлось о его шею.  
Резкий рваный выдох прозвучал райской музыкой. Он снова лизнул и почувствовал, как руки Домеки сжались на его ягодицах. И то ли Ватануки внезапно открыл для себя чудесные горизонты невероятной гибкости, то ли щупальце придвинулось ближе, потому что теперь он мог обхватить головку губами и пососать её.  
В этот раз наградой ему был стон – однозначный, не вызывающий сомнений стон. Ватануки выпрямил шею, и щупальце двинулось вместе с ним. Не то чтобы ему так нравился солоноватый, чуть горький привкус во рту, но звуки, которые издавал Домеки – невнятные, горловые, дикие – были лучшим, что Ватануки когда-либо слышал в жизни.  
Если Домеки продолжит вот так полустонать-полурычать, Ватануки, наверное, кончит просто от осознания того, что это он заставляет Домеки так делать. Он глубже обхватил щупальце, и, несмотря на то, что сосать так сильно уже не получалось, а действо в целом стало более шумным и мокрым, Домеки, кажется, вовсе не возражал. Руки на ягодицах Ватануки сжались ещё крепче, а движения щупалец по телу стали резче, быстрее – и не такими выверенными.  
Славно. Очень и очень славно, лучше может быть, только если что-нибудь коснётся его члена.  
Щупальце выскользнуло изо рта Ватануки вниз, приподняло его подбородок. Зрачки у Домеки были огромные, и радужки казались тонкими янтарными кольцами вокруг черноты. Он был очень напряжён.  
– Эй.  
– Чего? – первый раз в жизни Ватануки использовал местоимение в качестве ругательства.  
– Это не игра, идиот. Продолжишь так делать – и я не смогу сдержаться.  
– Ты самонадеянный болван, думаешь, я тупой или что?  
Домеки не отреагировал на оскорбление – выражение его лица оставалось таким же смертельно серьёзным, плотно сжатые губы побелели. До Ватануки дошло, что тот еле-еле удерживает контроль над собой, и от осознания этого Ватануки продрал озноб, а возбуждение накатило сильнее. Он представил, что Домеки сделает, если утратит контроль, – Домеки с его щупальцами, и руками, и языком, и членом. Этого было достаточно, чтобы чуть-чуть занервничать – и этот страх заводил Ватануки так, как ничто и никогда не заводило.  
– Ты... ты не причинишь мне вреда? – он старался звучать требовательно, но голос, неровный, с придыханием, подвёл его.  
Член Домеки, обтянутый тканью, дёрнулся, руки скользнули по ягодицам Ватануки, Домеки закусил губу. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы успокоиться, потом он резко ответил:  
– Нет. Ни за что. Но я много чего хотел с тобой сделать. Давно хотел.  
– Нас могут увидеть...  
– Нет. Тут барьер. Никто нас не увидит, – Домеки смотрел на него, сузив глаза. Он выглядел опасным. Диким. – Никто тебя не спасёт. Не от меня.  
Ох.  
Ватануки наклонил голову и снова вобрал кончик щупальца в рот.  
Звук, вырвавшийся из горла Домеки, заставил его снова дёрнуть бёдрами и попробовать глубже обхватить щупальце – но он перестарался, закашлялся и отстранился. Домеки придвинулся ближе и целовал его щёки, и уголок глаза – их общего глаза – и шею. Потом Домеки сменил положение, чтобы стянуть с себя трусы.  
О боже, как он и боялся – или, может, надеялся, и если Ватануки теперь неизлечимый извращенец на всю оставшуюся жизнь, то мы в курсе, чья это вина, – член Домеки был таким большим и длинным, и чуть изогнутым влево, с влажной тёмно-багряной головкой, выглядывающей из крайней плоти. Ватануки уставился на него, потом одно из щупалец приподняло его подбородок, и Домеки снова поцеловал его, а другие притянули Ватануки ближе и, о боже, член Домеки потёрся о его собственный, и это было так хорошо. Двинув бёдрами, Ватануки попытался притереться сильнее, почувствовать больше, чем мимолётные мучительные касания, но он был слишком далеко, чтобы достать до плоского живота Домеки, и даже так было лучше, чем ничего.  
Щупальца, овивавшие запястья Ватануки, переместились так, чтобы тереться о его пальцы. Ему было неудобно ласкать их так, но он плотно обхватил их головки, чтобы они скользили в захвате. Этого было достаточно, судя по всему, – одно из щупалец вскоре запульсировало и плеснуло ему на руку чем-то тёплым, и тут же сменилось новым.  
Ватануки осознал, что его соски снова ласкают, что щупальца трутся о его яйца и о чувствительную кожу бёдер. Домеки провёл по его спине, чуть царапая ногтями, и от этого по телу Ватануки пробежали мурашки, а потом Домеки, крепко ухватившись за его ягодицы, развёл их в стороны.  
Коснувшийся его холодный воздух позволил Ватануки осознать, в какой откровенной позе он теперь находится, и он почувствовал, что краснеет. Домеки прервал поцелуй – правда, это было больше похоже на взаимное поглощение – и щупальца приподняли Ватануки в воздух, раздвигая его бёдра ещё шире и чуть наклоняя его.  
Одно из щупалец приподняло его мошонку, и Ватануки осознал, куда именно смотрит Домеки.  
Румянец, от которого впору было и загореться, снова залил его щёки, и всё внутри тревожно сжалось. Он, конечно, знал, что так делают парни друг с другом, и что Домеки собирается его трахнуть, и был теоретически в курсе, что для этого Домеки нужно вставить член внутрь него, но всё это абстрактное знание имело мало общего с тем, как Домеки держал его сейчас – и как Домеки смотрел ему между ног, и как жадно он при этом выглядел, и каким мощным был его стояк.  
Ватануки невольно дёрнулся, пытаясь избежать контакта, когда гладкий кончик щупальца коснулся его между ягодиц. Не то чтобы Ватануки это удалось – в его-то положении. Чёрт побери, чёрт, чёрт. Он не будет вести себя, как девственница-истеричка! Да ни в жисть. Совершенно незачем напрягаться и нервничать. Ватануки уставился в пространство, пытаясь убедить в этом своё тело.  
– Ватануки.  
Не станет он смотреть на Домеки. Он вовсе не нервничает, поэтому ему ну совершенно не нужны долгий внимательный взгляд и слова успокоения. Поэтому Ватануки будет смотреть в сторону, да.  
Дурацкие щупальца.  
Они приподняли его голову, и Ватануки всё-таки пришлось посмотреть на Домеки, когда тот снова позвал его. Но его губы вовсе не дрожали, когда Домеки сказал:  
– Всё будет хорошо. Просто сосредоточься на ощущениях.  
Домеки так и смотрел ему в глаза, пока одно из щупалец начало тереться между ягодицами Ватануки, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Оно просто ласкало кожу длинными, мягкими, влажными мазками, и это было... неплохо.  
Вообще-то это было странно – что такие прикосновения могут быть приятными, но Ватануки вдруг осознал, что это место на самом деле было очень и очень чувствительным. Это не было похоже на резкие волны удовольствия, прокатывающиеся по телу вниз, к паху, когда Домеки играл с его сосками – нет, это было растущее ощущение тепла, расплывчатое и расслабляющее. Несмотря на это, желание достичь разрядки, временно смытое паникой, снова охватило Ватануки. Он попытался двинуться, и на этот раз щупальца позволили ему сделать это и скользнули чуть глубже, теперь уже плотнее притираясь к щели между ягодицами. Всё ещё не проникая внутрь, нет, но сильнее массируя чувствительную кожу вокруг отверстия.  
Ватануки нравилось это, очень даже, – и, кажется, Домеки это нравилось тоже, он ускорил толчки, и теперь они стали резче. Ватануки наблюдал, каким отрешённым стало его лицо, когда он рвано выдохнул, на мгновение закатив глаза, а щупальце выплеснуло на ягодицы Ватануки тёплую жидкость.  
Не было в мире более возбуждающего сочетания, чем этот вид и этот звук... и потом Ватануки себя непременно стукнет по голове за такую пошлую мысль.  
Но потом.  
А сейчас новое щупальце – оно было тоньше остальных – скользило вверх и вниз по его заднице, покрытой смазкой, массировало и надавливало, а потом снова отступало, будто дразня.  
Ватануки хотел почувствовать его прикосновение в полной мере, и не только снаружи, но и внутри – чтобы узнать, насколько отличаются ощущения. Он хотел, чтобы кончик щупальца двигался в нём и тёрся о все эти чувствительные места. Когда прикосновение стало настойчивее, Ватануки развёл ноги шире, и щупальце легко скользнуло внутрь.  
Это было приятно, как он и думал. Теперь, когда щупальце было внутри, такая открытая поза казалась Ватануки странной, и он чуть сжал бёдра. Движение щупальца назад принесло не меньше стыдного удовольствия. Это и правда было тонкое щупальце, пожалуй, не шире, чем мизинец.  
– Ещё, – в нормальных обстоятельствах Ватануки бы смутило, как слабо звучит его голос, но готовность Домеки исполнить его приказ – в кои веки! – примирила его с этим.  
Снова, и ещё, медленные, осторожные ласкающие движения вглубь и наружу, снова, и ещё, и ещё.  
Ему не должно так это нравиться, нет? Кажется, для тех, кому такое нравится, существуют всякие особые названия...  
На этот раз щупальце осталось внутри – мышцы Ватануки сжались вокруг него, и Домеки застонал на выдохе и задрожал, но остался так. Ватануки ещё раз дёрнулся, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому положению.  
– Нормально? – Ватануки никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Домеки звучал так. Его собственный, казалось, вообще предательски оставил хозяина, поэтому Ватануки только кивнул.  
Щупальце толкнулось сильнее, потом скользнуло назад – но не до конца. Домеки вошёл сильнее, глубже, и неожиданно томительное ощущение проникновения сменилось вспышкой яркого удовольствия, тёплой волной омывшей всё тело Ватануки. О, и голос к нему вернулся. Очень даже полноценно вернулся.  
Домеки повторил движение, и Ватануки нетерпеливо дёрнулся навстречу, желая снова ощутить тот раскалённый взрыв наслаждения – и ощутил. Они двигались вместе, сначала совсем лихорадочно, потом, когда Ватануки понял, когда и как именно нужно подаваться вперёд, – уже ритмичнее. Через несколько минут щупальце напряглось и излилось внутри прекрасным теплом, и Ватануки уже собирался прокомментировать эту возмутительную ситуацию – ведь он тоже страстно желал кончить, а пока это счастье доставалось только Домеки, но не успел. Щупальце выскользнуло из его тела, и он почувствовал, как два новых трутся о вход.  
– А они... – Ватануки ощутил себя крайне глупо, спрашивая о таком, но эти два щупальца казались шире, чем предыдущее – да, всего лишь чуть, но их же было два! – Они поместятся?  
– Да. О да.  
Поместились. Это было чуть больно, и Ватануки поёрзал, а щупальцам пришлось найти новое положение, чтобы не слишком сильно давить изнутри, но Домеки теперь как-то так толкался ими, что волны наслаждения накатывали одна за одной, всё чаще, и Ватануки нужно было кончить, ему отчаянно нужно было кончить. Другие щупальца снова ласкали его соски, Ватануки не помнил, с какого момента, но тонул во всех этих чудесных ощущениях.  
Чёрт, неужели он кончит просто от этого и от того, что Домеки двигается внутри?  
Ватануки был почти уверен, что так и будет, но одно из щупалец, касавшееся его мошонки, оттянуло её. Это было не больно, но Ватануки всё равно зарычал – так он не мог кончить, несмотря на то, что это было так необходимо – он почти, почти достиг желанной разрядки, так близко, ещё чуть-чуть! – но он не мог. Ему не позволяли.  
– Рано.  
– Сволочь... – ругательство превратилось в стон на полпути.  
– Нужно растянуть... ещё.  
Какой-то частью сознания, которая не была всецело поглощена обработкой сенсорных данных, он подумал, может ли он в принципе растянуться ещё. Два щупальца было нормально, но Ватануки и так чувствовал себя широко растянутым, чтобы принять их.  
Когда третье щупальце толкнулось внутрь, Ватануки подумал, что оно его сейчас разорвёт. Это уже было слишком, это было больно, и он открыл рот, чтобы сообщить об этом, но тут другое щупальце обвилось вокруг его члена, и слова кончились. Звуки остались – много разных звуков, но слова кончились.  
Может, боль утихла, может, он просто не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме скользящего давления на собственном члене, и толчков глубоко внутри, и прикосновений к ягодицам и между ними. Это было больше, чем можно вынести, слишком пугающе, и сокрушительно, и прекрасно, и он хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, и хотел кончить, и чувствовал, что умрёт, если этого не произойдёт, а этот засранец всё так же оттягивал его мошонку.  
Щупальца запульсировали внутри, одно за другим, и выскользнули наружу. Домеки приподнял Ватануки над собой – о, наконец-то – и осторожно опустил его на свой член. Это было очень, слишком медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, и Ватануки дёргался и извивался, желая почувствовать член Домеки глубоко внутри, чтобы его снова накрыло с головой наслаждением. Но щупальца держали Ватануки крепко, не позволяя двигаться, и как бы он ни старался, Домеки даже не шелохнулся.  
Выражение лица Домеки, пока он мучительно медленно вставлял ему, говорило об агонии – или об экстазе – или об их невероятном сочетании. Глаза его были закрыты, губы – тонкая белая линия, челюсти стиснуты – он и себя мучил не меньше. Ватануки хотел коснуться его, повести ладонью по выступившим от напряжения жилам на шее, слизать капельки пота – и даже не только пота – стекавшие по груди и лбу Домеки. Безусловно, чертовски необходим следующий раз, когда у Ватануки тоже будет возможность исследовать и дразнить, сколько его душе будет угодно.  
Член Домеки наконец вошёл достаточно глубоко, и горячая, как лава, волна удовольствия захлестнула Ватануки, он откинул голову – единственное движение, на которое он был сейчас способен – и больше не видел лица Домеки. Но он слышал тяжёлое дыхание, чувствовал дрожащие прикосновения рук и щупалец, пока Домеки входил в него до самого конца, с силой вжимаясь всем телом.  
Щупальца начали двигать Ватануки вверх и вниз по толстому члену, потом Домеки привлёк Ватануки ближе, чтобы поцеловать, но они оба двигались так беспорядочно и суматошно, что их зубы сталкивались и ранили губы, остановиться и поцеловаться нормально не было никакой возможности. Ватануки подумал, что можно снова взять в рот кончик щупальца, но он не был уверен, что это тоже будет безопасно.  
Сейчас существовали только ощущения, и главным из них была всё растущая, неотвратимая надобность достичь оргазма. В каком-то смысле щупальца, державшие Ватануки, помогали ему сосредоточиться в этом омуте из ощущений, он опирался на них, таких прочных и надёжных, и, чёрт побери, это что, означало, что у него фетиш на ограничение подвижности?  
– Немного... ещё чуть-чуть, – прошептал Домеки, но Ватануки не думал, что выдержит хоть ещё немного. Домеки сменил ритм, резче, сильнее подаваясь вперёд, а потом медленно и нежно – назад, и щупальце отпустило мошонку Ватануки. Это было как первая секунда свободного падения на американских горках, как взрыв фейерверка внутри, и Ватануки наконец кончил.  
Пальцы на ногах у него, наверняка, будут болеть ещё дня два от того, как сильно он их сжал, и спина будет болеть от того, как Ватануки изогнулся. Это было настолько лучше всего, что он когда-либо испытывал, прикасаясь к себе сам. Это стоило – блин, да, – это стоило вынужденного ожидания.  
Он почти собирался спуститься с небес на землю, когда почувствовал, как Домеки напрягся. Он притянул Ватануки к себе, вжался в него, ноги Ватануки обхватили его поясницу. Руки и щупальца крепко обнимали, закрывая и защищая от мира, будто Домеки был для Ватануки колыбелью.  
А о том, какой звук издал Домеки, кончая, Ватануки никогда никому не расскажет – это его и только его маленький секрет.  
О, они обязательно это повторят.

 

**Эпилог**

Домеки провёл влажной тканью по коже Ватануки, и аккуратно вытер полотенцем. Он не знал, свалился ли Ватануки в обморок или просто заснул от переутомления, но его сердце билось медленно и ровно, так что Домеки не волновался.  
Пока он нёс Ватануки в храм, как обычно это бывало, некоторые прохожие странно на них пялились. Одежда Ватануки пострадала не сильнее, чем бывало иногда во время схваток с злыми духами, кроме того, в основном она была разорвана спереди, и увидеть этого никто не мог, так как Домеки нёс его на спине. Они не были ранены, щупальца надёжно спрятались, а его собственная одежда была в полном порядке. Наверное, люди обращали внимание на запах секса, пропитавший воздух вокруг них.  
Это не сильно волновало Домеки. Его сейчас вообще мало что могло взволновать. Он принёс своего возлюбленного в храм, в свою комнату, положил его на футон и почистил его и себя, насколько это было возможно без того, чтобы тащиться вместе в ванную, а это было бы утомительно. Ватануки нельзя пока возвращаться домой, Домеки не собирался выпускать его из виду в ближайшие дни, и лучше бы Ватануки находиться здесь, в защищённом охранными заклинаниями храме, как можно дольше. Ватануки был слишком привлекательным – и физически, и духовно. Тот, другой инкуб обязательно вернётся, стрела Домеки не уничтожила его, а только временно лишила сил. Его стрелы были недостаточно могущественны, чтобы навсегда изгнать полнокровного инкуба.  
Ну, раньше были недостаточно могущественны.  
Домеки довольно улыбался. Ватануки создавал столько духовной энергии и так щедро ей делился – как он делился вообще всем – что Домеки подозревал, что должен бы сейчас аж светиться от этого. Ватануки уже восполнял запасы энергии – поэтому так крепко и спал. Пусть спит, сколько надо, Домеки позаботится о том, чтобы ему никто не мешал.  
Он лёг рядом, накрывая их обоих лоскутным одеялом, и Ватануки прижался к Домеки, пробормотав во сне что-то неразборчивое. Он обнял Ватануки за талию, положив ладонь на поясницу чуть выше ягодиц.  
Положив ладонь поверх символа в форме глаза, больше похожего на татуировку, проявившегося на коже Ватануки.  
Он наверняка закатит истерику, увидев это.  
Будет очень, очень весело.


End file.
